The Dark Templar
*Nueva Vida *Nordreich *Valhalla *Symphony ; *Blackhorse *Flying Hellfish United *Rodentia Dominatus ;Other *Dark Vows *NOIR |forumurl = http://www.TheDarkTemplar.Net |joinurl = http://www.TheDarkTemplar.Net |ircurl = irc://irc.coldfront.net/DT |ircchannel = #DT |statsdate = May 16, 2011 |totalnations = 44 |totalstrength = 1,638,628 |avgstrength = 37,242 |totalnukes = 485 |score = 6.22 }} The Charter of The Dark Templar Article I Preamble *1.1 - We, the undersigned sovereign nations of The Dark Templar (DT), in pursuit of strength, security, comradery, and cooperation do hereby establish this constitution as a means of acknowledgement of both national and international binding responsibility. Let it be known that this aggregate of nations known as The Dark Templar shall henceforth be bound to this constitution, thereby commanding the maintenance of the highest level of mutual security, peace, brotherhood and trade. Article II Membership *2.1 – National bodies wishing to gain admission to this aggregate of nations known as The Dark Templar shall hereby be required to submit an application of admittance for review as well as to maintain qualification as defined in Article II, Section 2.1, §2.1.1-§2.1.4. **2.1.1 No nation that wishes to gain admittance to The Dark Templar shall be permitted to do so if said nation is engaged in a recognized armed conflict. **2.1.2 No nation that wishes to gain admittance to The Dark Templar shall be permitted to do so if said nation is blacklisted by a recognized international alliance. **2.1.3 All nations that wish to gain admittance to The Dark Templar shall recognize the requirement to consort with the Black Trading Sphere upon admission. **2.1.4 The Triumvirate officials of The Dark Templar reserve the power to waive any or all of the regulations described by Article II, Section 2.1, §2.1.1-§2.1.3 *2.2 – A national body will be required to declare as a Probe immediately upon admission. Probes will be subject to all rules and regulations defined in Article II, Section 2.2, §2.2.1 - §2.2.5. **2.2.1 All Probes are hereby required to maintain the Alliance Affiliation of “DT Probes”. **2.2.2 All Probes are hereby required to maintain consortium with the Black Trade Sphere. **2.2.3 All Probes will not engage in tech raiding or war of any kind except in immediate self defense. **2.2.4 All Probes will be subject to promotion to Zealot upon the meeting and upholding of the standards noted in the below §2.2.4.1–§2.2.4.5. ***2.2.4.1 Two thousand (2,000) infrastructure levels. ***2.2.4.2 Audited; Financial decisions and activities declared sound and steady by finance or IA staff. ***2.2.4.3 Set up and active on The Dark Templar forums. ***2.2.4.4 Fifteen (15) days minimum accumulated as a Probe rank. ***2.2.4.5 Submit DT Government Form 1040, Schedules A & B to the IA staff or the Triumvir for approval. ***2.2.5 The Triumvirate officials of The Dark Templar reserve the power to waive any or all of the regulations described by Article II, Section 2.2, §2.2.1-§2.2.4. *2.3 – A national body will be promoted to the rank of Zealot upon the satisfaction of the requirements stated in Article II, Section 2.2, §2.2.4. Zealots will be subject to all rules and regulations as defined in Article II, Section 2.3, § 2.3.1-§2.3.7. **2.3.1 All Zealots are hereby required to maintain the Alliance Affiliation of “The Dark Templar”. **2.3.2 All Zealots are hereby required to maintain consortium with the Black Trade Sphere. **2.3.3 All Zealots are hereby required to maintain some form of productive forum activity. Forum activity is subject to objective evaluation by IA staff at any time. **2.3.4 All Zealots are eligible for iPrograms as well as aid programs with affiliated international partners. **2.3.5 All Zealots will be subject to promotion to Templar upon upholding the standards noted in the below §2.3.6.1 – §2.3.5.6. ***2.3.5.1 Three thousand (3,000) infrastructure levels. ***2.3.5.2 Audited; Financial decisions and activities are declared sound and steady by finance or IA staff. ***2.3.5.3 Continued productive forum activity. ***2.3.5.4 Set up and active on IRC chat server. ***2.3.5.5 Sixty (60) days minimum accumulated as a Zealot. ***2.3.5.6 Submission of DT Government Form 1040, Schedule C to the IA staff or Triumvirate for approval. **2.3.6 The Triumvirate officials of The Dark Templar reserve the power to waive any or all of the regulations described by Article II, Section 2.3, §2.3.1-2.3.5. *2.4 – A national body will be promoted to the rank of Templar upon the satisfaction of the requirements stated in Article II, Section 2.3, §2.3.6. Templar will be subject to all rules and regulations as defined in Article II, Section 2.4, §2.4.1-§2.4.7. **2.4.1 All Templar are hereby required to maintain the Alliance Affiliation of “The Dark Templar”.. **2.4.2 All Templar are hereby required to maintain consortium with the Black Trade Sphere. **2.4.3 All Templar are hereby required to maintain a significant presence on the DT Forums. **2.4.4 All Templar are hereby required to maintain a presence on the DT IRC server. **2.4.5 All Templar are eligible for iPrograms as well as aid programs affiliated with international partners. **2.4.6 All Templar are eligible for candidacy in elections for High Templar offices as well as appointments. **2.4.7 The Triumvirate officials of The Dark Templar reserve the power to waive any or all of the regulations described by Article II, Section 2.4, §2.4.1-§2.4.6. *2.5 – Promotion protocols described in Article II will hereby be enforced by the High Templar of Internal Affairs, as described in detail in the HToIA’s job description in §3.2.1. **2.5.1 All members seeking promotion must fulfill the proper requirements for advancement unless waived by the Triumvirate. **2.5.2 All forms submitted for advancement must be submitted in the Internal Affairs section of The Dark Templar forums designated for that specific form. *2.6 – A nation will be hereby subject to possible demotion upon the violation of this constitution pending the severity of the infraction. **2.6.1 All government cabinet members are able to file demotion proceedings against a member for alleged infractions. **2.6.2 All government cabinet members wishing to file demotion proceeding papers against a member in accordance with §2.6.1 must submit government form 620 Schedules A and C to the Triumvirate Department. **2.6.3 All members of The Dark Templar pending demotion proceedings have the right to due process and a fair investigation of alleged infractions except under circumstances outlined in §3.1.2.5 on War Powers. *2.7 – A nation will be hereby subject to possible expulsion from The Dark Templar upon the violation of this constitution pending the severity of the infraction. **2.7.1 All government cabinet members are able to file expulsion proceedings against a member for alleged infractions. **2.7.2 All government cabinet members wishing to file demotion proceeding papers in accordance with §2.7.1 must submit government form 620 Schedules B and C to the Triumvirate Department. **2.7.3 All members of The Dark Templar pending expulsion proceedings have the right to due process and a fair investigation of alleged infractions except under circumstances outlined in §3.1.2.5 on War Powers. Article III Government Structure *3.1 – The highest governing body will henceforth be called the Dark Triumvirate. **3.1.1 The Dark Triumvirate will be composed of three (3) appointed members of The Dark Templar. In the event of the dismissal or resignation of a Triumvir member, the Triumvirate will meet prior to the resignation or dismissal of the departing member and appoint a replacement. **3.1.2 The Dark Triumvirate is the highest governing body of The Dark Templar and thereby has the most prominent authority on all matters within The Dark Templar. ***3.1.2.1 The Dark Triumvirate is hereby responsible for overseeing the actions of High Templar Officials. ***3.1.2.2 The Dark Triumvirate is hereby responsible for overseeing and ensuring the prosperity of the Alliance. ***3.1.2.3 The Dark Triumvirate hereby holds the power to levy war. ***3.1.2.4 Each member of The Dark Triumvirate represent the highest foreign affairs officers and solely hold the power to authorize the signing of treaties, contracts, doctrines, bloc agreements, and any other international, legally and or politically binding document. ***3.1.2.5 The Dark Triumvirate is hereby not permitted to hold or be the sole commander of operations in any other government position. ***3.1.2.5 The Dark Triumvirate reserves the power to remove High Templar Officials and thereby initiate a special election to serve a replacement. ***3.1.2.6 The Dark Triumvirate reserves the power to finalize a disbandment motion made by any government member. ***3.1.2.5 The Dark Triumvirate can be granted War Powers upon a unanimous vote of the High Templar Cabinet members. ****3.1.2.5.1 The Dark Triumvirate War powers allow the nullification of the following sections of the constitution. §2.7.3, §2.6.3, §3.1.2.5. *3.2 – The second highest governing officers will henceforth be called High Templar Officials. The High Templar Officials will serve on the governing body which will henceforth be called the High Templar Cabinet. These officials will hereby hold the power to hire and dismiss staff for their individual departments as they wish, so long as the Dark Triumvirate approves. **3.2.1 The highest expert authority on internal affairs will henceforth be called the High Templar of Internal Affairs (HToIA). ***3.2.1.1 The HToIA will hereby be voted into a public service term not to exceed three (3) months by a fair electoral process not to exceed four (4) days and to be solely initiated by the Dark Triumvirate. The Process will begin with self declared candidates, followed by a designated voting thread specifically for the purpose of polling for the aforementioned office. ***3.2.1.2 The HToIA will oversee, coordinate and maintain all internal programs, growth, promotions, demotions, and low level discipline. ***3.2.1.3 The HToIA will be report all IA operations, statuses and proceedings to the Dark Triumvirate over a periodical span of time to be decided by the HToIA. ***3.2.1.4 The HToIA’s HQ will hereby be located in The Citadel of Internal Affairs. The HToIA will have a substation in The Citadel of Economy so as to improve communication between the departments. **3.2.2 The highest expert authority on Defense and National Security will henceforth be called the High Templar of Defense (HToD). ***3.2.2.1 The HToD will hereby be voted into a public service term not to exceed three (3) months by a fair electoral process not to exceed four (4) days and to be solely initiated by the Dark Triumvirate. The Process will begin with self declared candidates, followed by a designated voting thread specifically for the purpose of polling for the aforementioned office. ***3.2.2.2 The HToD will oversee, coordinate and maintain all matters of International and Interalliance defense. The High Templar of Defense will hereby be responsible for the coordination of all military operations, covert, conventional, unconventional and nuclear. ***3.2.2.3 The HToD will have the authority to authorize raids and nuclear strikes outside of war time. ***3.2.2.4 The HToD will have the responsibility of reporting all military operations including nuclear strikes and raids to The Dark Triumvirate upon authorization outside of war time. ***3.2.2.5 The HToD will be allowed a presence during peace talks with opposing alliances. ***3.2.2.6 The Dark Triumvirate, prior to levying war, is required to seek the professional opinion of the High Templar of Defense. However they are not required to heed it in any way. ***3.2.2.7 The HToD is hereby required to report all combat operations, and current military statuses to the Dark Triumvirate on a periodical basis. ***3.2.2.8 The HToD is hereby granted the power to propose an upgrade or downgrade in the DEFCON system. ***3.2.2.9 The HToD’s HQ will hereby be located in The Citadel of War. **3.2.3 The highest expert authority on economics will be henceforth called the High Templar of Financial Operations (HToFO). ***3.2.3.1 The HToFO will hereby be voted into a public service term not to exceed three (3) months by a fair electoral process not to exceed four (4) days and to be solely initiated by the Dark Triumvirate. The Process will begin with self declared candidates, followed by a designated voting thread specifically for the purpose of polling for the aforementioned office. ***3.2.3.2 The HToFO will oversee, coordinate and maintain all matters of finance within the alliance. These include but are not exclusively limited to, Tech Deals, Aid Drops (In conjunction with the HToIA), banking, reparation operations, and financial education. ***3.2.3.3 The HToFO will have the responsibility of reporting all financial operations and statuses to The Dark Triumvirate periodically. ***3.2.3.4 The HToFO’s HQ will hereby be located in The Citadel of Economy. The HToFO will also have a Substation in The Citadel of Internal Affairs so as to facilitate closer communications between the departments. **3.2.4 The highest expert authority on Foreign Affairs will be henceforth called the High Templar of Foreign Affairs (HToFA). ***3.2.4.1 The HToFA will hereby be voted into a public service term not to exceed three (3) months by a fair electoral process not to exceed four (4) days and to be solely initiated by the Dark Triumvirate. The Process will begin with self declared candidates, followed by a designated voting thread specifically for the purpose of polling for the aforementioned office. ***3.2.4.2 The HToFA will oversee, coordinate and maintain all diplomatic ties with international alliances, blocs and other politically binding agreements. The HToFA will promote friendship and international cooperation with our allies. ***3.2.4.3 The HToFA will have the responsibility of reporting all Foreign affairs and operations to the Dark Triumvirate periodically. ***3.2.4.3 The HToFA will be allowed a presence during peace talks with opposing alliances. ***3.2.4.4 The Dark Triumvirate, prior to levying war, must seek the professional opinion of the High Templar of Foreign Affairs. However they are not required to heed it in any way. ***3.2.4.5 The HToFA’s HQ will be located in The Citadel of Foreign Affairs *3.3 - The Dark Triumvirate hereby reserves the power to appoint appropriately qualified individuals to the post to be henceforth known as Immortal. **3.3.1 This constitution defines "Qualified individuals" as senior members of The Dark Templar who have served in a government position and displayed such a truly unique excellence. **3.3.2 The post of Immortal is a permanent office of which only the Dark Triumvirate holds the power to dismiss members. **3.3.2 All members holding the rank of Immortal sit on a council called the Immortal Council. This council will act as an advisory body answering only directly to the Dark Triumvirate. **3.3.3 All members on the Immortal Council do not wield any active power. However they are highly politically and legislatively influential. Article IV Internal Policy *4.1 – All members of The Dark Templar are hereby bound by this constitution to abide by the following policy regulations. *4.2 – Members who have developed nuclear arms are hereby required to develop a Strategic Defense Initiative. *4.3 – During a state of war preparation (DEFCON – 3 or higher), and during a state of war (DEFCON – 2 or higher); Dark Templar members are hereby forbidden from resigning from the alliance. **4.3.1 – Infraction upon this policy will result in diplomatic operations in an effort to resolve the conflict. ***4.3.1.1 – Failure to resolve the conflict will result in the offender being subject to a sentence not to exceed one (1) full ZI. Article V Amendment and Revision *5.1 – Any member in good standing not below the rank of Zealot may propose an amendment to this constitution. The proposal shall be in formal, written form, with the legislation in its finished form for review by his or her peers. Upon review a vote will be taken, and upon the establishment of a simple majority the charter will be so altered. Article VI Ratification 6.1 – The ratification of all members wishing to participate in the polling shall be sufficient for the establishment of this constitution between and among the Dark Templar members voting the same, different or not at all. Current Government *'Dark Triumvirate': Titan, Myworld, Supa_Troop3r *'High Templar of Defense': Magnet *'High Templar of Foreign Affairs': Bob *'High Templar of Internal Affairs': Lejeune M.D DT Treaties History *On August 24, 2008, The Dark Templar got The Union of Nations to surrender, before even declaring war on them. *On September 7, 2008 Spacebattles.com Alliance declared war on fant0m of Steveonia for tech raiding 3 of their nations. Nations from The Dark Templar responded to this act of aggression but white peace was declared shortly after. *On March 19, 2009 The Dark Templar declared war on Freak Safari in defense of their protectorate LSR who had been attacked by several members of Freak Safari. * On April 23, 2009 The Dark Templar declared war on The Phoenix Federation and SSSW18 thereby entering GW6 or the "Karma War". Category:Dark Templar